The Lion King IV: A New Day
by MasonLoganTaylorMatthews
Summary: We return to the beloved Pride Lands, where peace has fallen, and only hope and prosperity flood the valley, Kiara and her fiancee Kovu are taught the ways of the King and Queen, Nala gets her wish and has another cub, Kopa, and Kiara too finds out she is pregnant. Everything is perfect until an unknown threat invades, and the pride of lions will face their worst foe yet, humans!
1. Chapter 1

_The Lion King IV: A New Day_

Only a few days had passed since the great battle between the two prides, since the death of the sinister lioness Ziar, and since the engagement of Kovu and Kiara. All seemed well for the king, for once he felt calm. His daughter would be safe and loved by her Kovu, and the once enemy pride now joined with his. As he was lying on top of the Pride Rock, he felt a warm breeze engulf him. He lifted his massive head, and took in a deep breath.

"Father", he said as the warmth of his father's love blew throughout him. In this trance like state he didn't notice someone approaching him from behind.

"Simba," a golden voice called. Simba turned to see his queen, Nala, staring at him with the same wonder and absolute admiration as she did when they were cubs. "Is everything alright?" She asked, not worried, but in a more concerned tone. The great king walked over to his mate, nuzzled her soft shiny face, and gave her a kiss.

"Nothing my darling, nothing in the slightest," he said with complete honesty. The queen smiled at her king, than without warning pinned him to the ground.

Simba stared at his wife in amazement; while she merely laughed.

"Pinned ya again," she said playfully . The two stared into each other's eyes then leaned in for a kiss.

"Ew, gross guys get a cave," they heard a deep voice humorously say. The king and queen looked up to find their daughter and her future husband standing a few feet away.

"Please, you think this is gross, try having to watch your only daughter flaunt her undying love of her boyfriend every day," Simba said jokingly. Kovu thought over that for a moment then uttered,

"Well we're young, its not gross." Kiara laughed, but Nala simply stared at her soon to be son-in-law.

"Old? Did you just call me old?" She said both harshly and playfully. She got off her husband and started stalking towards Kovu, who was playing along, pretending to be scared.

"Did I say old, I meant young, and ravishing," he said smoothly. Nala smiled,

"Too little, too late, run!" Kovu jumped from the large rock and ran. Nala did the same, shouting at him. The two ran around all the while laughing uncontrollably.

Simba and Kiara watched as their mates made complete and utter fools at of themselves.

"He's so happy to finally have a real mom," Kiara said to her dad. Simba nodded,

"And she is happy to finally have a son." Kiara knew her mother wanted to have another cub after her, but for some reasons unknown to everyone she was unable to conceive. Though she loved her daughter more than anything else in the world, Nala still had so much more love to give.

"Now she can have a son, and many grand-cubs." Kiara gave a sly smile to her father, who started panting heavily. She laughed, "Don't worry Daddy, we don't have to worry about that for a long time,"

"I would not be so sure of dat," said a familiar voice. Simba and Kiara turned around to see Rafiki, the witchdoctor mandrill. His unique face seemed brighter today, his eyes filled with a look of joy. Simba looked sternly at his daughter, addressing Rafiki, but not taking his gaze off Kiara.

"Daddy, I swear I cannot be pregnant," she said with complete honesty. Rafiki laughed a strange laugh breaking the tension.

"Not ye daughter sire, it is ye Queen." Both Simba and Kiara stared at the mandrill, wide eyed and dumbfounded.

"What?" they said in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

The mandrill laughed again, "Yes her majesty is with cub. Mufasa was very excited and anxious for me to tell you," the mandrill finished, leaving the two lions in utter silence. Finally Simba spoke up,

"But how, we've tried for years, and nothing. You yourself said it was not possible for us to conceive." The mandrill smiled at the king,

"Dear Simba, when the great kings allow, anything is possible." Simba thought this over, realizing that he was going to be a dad again, he smiled and from the depths of his soul, a mighty roar erupted from his mouth. Everyone animal within twenty miles stopped and turned to look in the way of which the sound came from. Nala, who had pinned Kovu down, making him say 'uncle', now ran toward her husband. Kovu, worried that something may be terribly wrong ran along with her. Once the two royal lions reached their mate, they stood attentive. Simba smiled at Nala, who was extremely confused asked what was going on. Simba ran over to her, nuzzled and licked her, then whispered,

"Love, we're gonna have another cub!" At these words, Nala's eyes became the size of saucers.

"What?" the sound escaped from her mouth. A single tear welled up in the queen's eye, Nala nuzzled her husband for a long moment, before looking at Rafiki.

"Are you sure?" she asked, hoping so much that the answer was right. The mandrill smiled and nod.

"As sure as dat pet pig of yours smells like de backside of a 'ippo" Nala beamed as if thousands of fireflies surrounded her, she too roared, the sound more triumphant than Simba's. Rafiki waddled over to Nala, placed a large wrinkled hand on her forehead, and then chanted some strange mystic chant over her. Nala smiled warmly, remembering when he had done that while she was caring Kiara.

"Would someone explain what is going on," Kovu asked confused. Kiara looked at him, and wondered how someone so cute could be so very clueless.

"My mom is going to have a cub," she said grinning from ear to ear. Kovu who always took any opportunity to make a joke looked at Simba.

"Wow, Nala that's great, Congrates. It's just too bad Simba had to find out this way, cause we all know it's not "Mr. NO PDA"s cub," Kovu smiled and Kiara broke out in hysterically fits of laughter. Nala giggled, but Simba stated sternly at his future son-in-law. Suddenly a warm smile stretched itself across Simba's face.

"You're right Kovu, I've never shown that much PDA, but that'll all change," he said walking towards the now worried Kovu, "Come here son, let me give you a big old hug and kiss." Kovu ran want to avoid his sick punishment for making fun of the king. The two males ran around the savannah, dogging herds of animals. Kiara walked over to her mom, and nuzzled her under her chin.

"Congrates Mom, I know you've always wanted more cubs." The queen looked at her daughter and nodded.

"Yes, and at such perfect timing too, now that you're all grown up, I was getting depressed knowing no one was going to need me."

"Oh Mom, I'll always need you, I mean who else am I going to drop my own cubs off when Kovu and I need a break?" Kiara had meant this to be a joke, though Nala, like her husband, did not like the idea of her teenage daughter having cubs.

"Cubs, I swear young lioness if you and your boyfriend got pregnant I will. . ."

"Mom! I'm not pregnant, geez when I played that joke on Dad he nearly had a heart attack," she said calming her mother down. Nala continued to stare at her daughter until the act gave way and she started laughing. "What so funny?" Kiara asked. When Nala finally stopped laughing, she told her daughter,

"I've been waiting to use that on you since you were born, but seriously if the two of you get pregnant before the next blue corn moon, I'm gonna make Ziar look like a kitty cat. Nala walked away, leaving her daughter to watch as her father and her boyfriend play-fought in the warmth the African afternoon.


	3. Chapter 2 part II

~Meanwhile~ somewhere in London England a young boy around the age of 14 was walking in The Forest of Dean, where he would take his sketchpad and spend hours drawing the creeks, the trees, and when they would stay still long enough the animals. The boy never spent much time at home, when he was still so young his parents died, killed by poachers while they were exploring the plains of Africa. The boy from then lived with his aunt, Addison. She was a terrible woman; she resembled a human hippo, with the attitude of a crocodile. It was for this reason alone that the boy had dedicated himself to his studies. In one week he would be attending Oxford University, to study zoology.

The boy was sketching a pine tree when he heard a loud metallic pop, and the loud roar of a bear. Dropping his things he ran towards the sound, the bear's wails guiding him. He soon reached the source of the noise; a small black bear's leg was trapped in a metal jaw.

" Hold on, I'll get you out of this," he said to the bear. The bear seemed to understand his comforting words, and stopped thrashing around. The boy approached cautiously making sure no other traps were around. Knowing that the ground was clear he walked towards the trap. He grabbed a large fallen branch; carefully he pried the jaws open, jamming the branch into it. Putting as much force as he could without snapping the branch he opened the jaws wide. The bear quickly slid its foot out, allowing the boy to close the trap. He then unchained it from the base of a tree, and threw it into a deep river. He was surprised to find that the bear was still there, just staring at him. "Go on then, run." He said gesturing for the bear to go, but the bear stood up on his hind legs. The boy feared an attack, and in preparation he dropped to the ground and started to play dead. While on the ground he heard the wind pick up, the force of the wind moved him at least five yards. He briefly looked up, hoping the wind scared the bear away, but what he saw was life changing. A deep gold light wrapped around the bear, lifting him into the air. The bear changed into a wild looking man. The wind let him down, and he walked to the boy. The boy stared mystified at the man.

"Thank you," he said with a foreign accent. Trying to find words to say all the boy could utter was,

"Pardon me sir, but what are you?"

"I am Zunken, the witch of the Easter Sea, and who are you?"

"I'm Austin, mortal of West Abby" The witch laughed, than smiled at Austin.

"Austin, because you saved me I am going to offer you one wish, the wish is limitless whatever your heart desires is yours." Austin thought about this for a minute, anything he wanted, there was so much, but only one thing keep coming to mind. Austin looked at the witch and gave him is answer, "I wish I could. . ."


	4. Chapter 3 part I

Back at Pride Rock, Queen Nala was discussing who would take over for her as lead huntress since she would not risk injury that could result in the loss of her cub. It was decided that Kiara would take her place until the cub had been born. Kiara was surprised at her mother's choice; it was a great honor to be lead huntress, and an enormous responsibility.

Kovu was walking the border with Simba, something they did twice a day, once in the morning and once at night. These patrols gave Simba a chance to get to know Kovu better; he discovered how much Kovu reminded him of his late father. Both we strong, bold, brave, and compassionate; they even had the same type of humor. Kovu also benefited from these walks as well. His mother had raised him to be a tyrant, not a king, while taking to Simba he learned what it truly meant to be king. Something had been nagging at Simba since Kovu and Kiara's engagement, and he felt that it was time to address it.

"Kovu, have you and Kiara seriously disused having cubs?" Kovu was shocked by the question, for the first time Simba had really known him he was at a loss for words. "It's a rather easy question," Simba added. Kovu sighed and looked at the might king.

"We've talked about having cubs. . .in the future of course, she was just joking about it to get a rise out of you and Nala." He said with an extremely honest tone. Simba laughed, not realizing how scared Kovu was of talking to him about the subject.

"It's smart to wait until you two are older; cubs are a lot of responsibility, but their worth every moment of it," Simba said trying to get Kovu's blood pressure to lower. Kovu looked at Simba, shame welled up in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Kovu turned his head to hide the tears that started to build up in his eyes.

"I'm not sure I want to have cubs," he uttered almost too low for Simba to hear.

"What? Kovu why would you not want cups, its apart of the circle of life."

"Well I . . .I don't know how to be a father." Simba stared at the large brown lion, relating to his concern. Simba himself had the same concerns before Kiara had been born, and he still feared that he was not the father Mufasa had been to him.

"Would it help if I told you it comes instantaneously?" Simba said to the now very uncomfortable Kovu. Kovu looked at him, utter confusion clouded his mind.

"What?" Simba laughed,

"The love, and the paternal instincts come the moment your cub is born, all you need to know is already in your heart," Simba smiled at Kovu, who only felt more concern.

"How can that be? Ziar had no motherly instinct at all, and she raised me, how can I be sure I'll be any different from her?" For the first time Simba realized Kovu's pain, he walked in front of him, making him look into his red-brown eyes.

"Because she was consumed by hate, you have nothing but love in your heart. That's how I know.

Three months have passed in the pride lands, and now in the early hours of the morning a new life was about to begin. Nala had gone into labor around ten the other night, and was anxious for the cub to be born, as was Simba and the rest of the pride. Rafiki had arrived at midnight, making the entire pride, other than Simba, leave the cave as Nala prepared to give birth. Kovu and Kiara anxiously waited outside, while Timon and Pumba entertained the anxious lionesses. Timon had put on his old holu skirt, dancing while Pumba did impressions of other animals. Kiara was thankful to have those two around, they helped keep her distracted from her worry. Right in the middle of Timon's big finish a loud roar escaped from the mouth of the cave, followed by the small cries of a newly born cub. All twenty members of Simba's pride waiting for their invitation to see the new royal member of the family. Simba appeared from the darkness, he smiled,

"Kiara, would you like to meet your new brother?" Kiara's ears shot up and a wide smile smeared across her muzzle. She and Kovu entered the cave, and instantly locked eyes on the tiny ball of golden fur, nuzzled in-between Nala's paws. The little cub's eyes were shut close, and his ears where pinned down, neither would open for a week. Though the cub could not see or hear, he could yelp. His little cries warmed his parents heart's, as well as his big sister's and Kovu.

"Mom he's so cute, oh Kovu look how tiny he is." She said in a sweet whisper.

"Yah he is cute, so tiny, oh Kiara look at his wittly paws," Kuvo's tone caught the family off guard.

"Whao babe, when did you start saying 'wittly' paws?" Kiara asked smiling. Kovu, realizing that he had just lost nearly all his tough guy image in that moment tried to shake it off,

"Just caught up in the moment, babe"


	5. Chapter 4

Kopa was a unique cub. He was a mixture of Simba and Nala when it came to attitude, more adventurous and more of a trouble maker than Simba and Kiara put together. Yet no one could stay mad at him, he was extremely cute and could talk his way out of anything. He resembled Simba almost to a "T", except for the dark brown tuff onto of his head. Kopa generally spent most of his time with Nala, Simba, or his sister and Kovu. They spoiled him to no end, he even had Timon wrapped around his paw.

About four months after Kopa's birth Simba and Nala decided that they were going to step down, and allow Kiara and Kovu to take the place as King and Queen. The reason for this decision was based on two situations that had recently accrued. The first reason was that Kopa had to be watched constantly, and truth be told, they just wanted to be around Kopa as much as they could, after all he was their miracle cub. There was also the issue that Kiara and Kovu had done the unthinkable, and had accidently gotten pregnant. Poor Kovu had to sleep outside the cave during the rainy season as punishment. Rafiki confirmed that Kiara was two months along when everyone found out. Normally a lioness at two months is obviously pregnant, worrying Rafiki, who put Kiara on cave rest. Kiara was confined to the cave until her cub was born. Though both Nala and Simba were furious that Kiara had gotten pregnant, they were extremely worried for their daughter and her unborn cub. Kovu was one panic attack away from become as touched in the head as Timon's uncle Max.

It was a stressful time for all who resided in The Pride Lands, everyone was either excited or worried or both about the future crown prince or princess' upcoming birth. Rafiki, on the other hand knew that this was to be a special birth, one not witnessed before.

A few days before Kiara was expected to give birth, she went into labor. This was normal for a new mother, and so Nala and Kiara did not worry. Kovu and Simba on the other hand were shaking like scared 'pussy-pats'. Rafiki arrived just in the nick of time. He gave Kiara some berries to help with the pain, and told her to push. Kovu was right beside her, encouraging her, while anxiously waiting for his cub to be born.

"Oday, Taria, just one more pwsh." Rafiki instructed her. Kiara pushed with all her strength, and Rafiki caught the cub as he entered the world. Rafiki stared in disbelief at the new born cub, Kovu gave a slight gasp. Kiara worried looked to her back and saw her son in the mandrill's arms. Rafiki smiled and put the cub down by his mother. His fur was pure white, his nose the brightest pink anyone had ever seen. Kiara and Kovu smiled at their snowy cub. The name came to Kiara the instant that she saw him.

"Bora" she cooed. Kovu nuzzled her in agreement. Their son Bora, or _snow, _slept peacefully by his father and mother. Kovu and Kiara's joy was cut short when more pain consumed Kiara's body. Rafiki thought it was the after birth, but to everyone's surprise, and utter unbelief. Three more cubs were born that night, Anita, Joseph, and Rosaline, prince and princess, brother and sister to the crown prince were also born that warm summer night!


End file.
